


Kingdom Come

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Warith Alshaytan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: This is basically one giant royalty au.





	1. KARA 1

** Princess Kara Zor-El of Krypton **

                It is with a sad heart that I found myself sitting in the palace gardens, the ones with the graves of royalty, the graves of my family, and I remembered that awful day. The siege on the castle, the attack that ultimately killed both of my parents while I alone had managed to hide away.

            Now, my Aunt Astra rules the kingdom of Krypton until I am old enough to take my place as the Queen, with her husband the General Zod. I am grateful to my Aunt to have taken such wonderful care of our land in her time as the temporary ruler. That temporary time being over ten years.

            All though I grew up with my Aunt, she became rather busy with all the things I did not understand came with being a ruler at the time. Her husband, being the General of Krypton’s army, was already busy having them train more rigorously than before due to the recent attacks and successful assassination of both the King and Queen. And so, that is why Eliza Danvers, my nanny, and her daughter Alexandra, became my chosen family. I spent all of my time with one of them.

            Eliza was not only my nanny, but my personal tutor as well and Alexandra learned alongside me. She became my lead Lady in Waiting, and my closest friend and confident. When I did not feel worthy of being the Crown Princess of Krypton she sat with me and reminded me that I was indeed a good princess and she personally deemed me to be worthy of the title. Eliza, the wise woman that she is, knew she could not replace my mother and so she did not try to. She took care of me as one of her own, as she had always done which I was grateful for. She loved me all the same, and over the next few years I decided I wanted what I wanted to do. And so, one day, I timidly asked if I could call her my mother. Eliza was touched by the notion, and told me so. However, she also told me that people, noblemen and the like, might not take too kindly to it, and so she advised me to only call her that in private situations. Somehow, my young ten-year-old mind understood what she meant and it hurt to know that they would react in such a way, but I took her words to heart and was careful not to refer to her in such overly familiar, and familial, ways in front of such people.

            Now here I sit, on the anniversary of my parent’s death, their graves in front of me are covered in flowers and I find it doesn’t hurt any less than it did on that fateful day so many years ago. I am seventeen now. The age where I become marriageable. The year before I become the queen.

            Taking a deep breath, I dry my eyes. They wouldn’t want me to cry for the loss of them but to instead celebrate the lives they led. Even so I cannot help how I feel, how much I miss them both.

            “Kara.” The familiar voice calls out to me and I turn to see the woman I consider my sister. “Alex.” I greet her, and my voice shakes.

            “Oh Kara.” Sadness fills her beautiful features as she comes forward and sits next to me. “I’m sorry.” She puts a comforting hand on my shoulder, looking at the engraved headstones in front of us.

            “I miss them Alex.” I admit to her softly, not able to keep my tears back I cry once more. Quickly she pulls me into her arms and I desperately hold onto her as I cry. “I know Kara.” Her voice is a soft whisper as she comforts me, “I know. It’s going to be all right.”

            Pulling back I sniff, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cry all over you Alex.” I apologize, pulling out my handkerchief and drying my face once more.

            “It’s okay to cry Kara.” She shakes her head at me, “It’s okay to be sad, and it’s okay to miss them.”  Standing up she offers me her hands and she easily pulls me to my feet. “Are you okay?” She holds my hands tight in hers, and she searches my face, still concerned.

            “I’m fine. Much better now, thank you Alex.” For what might be the first time today I smile.

            “Good.” She nods, a small relieved smile forming on her lips, “Now, if we don’t hurry we shall be late for lessons with mother.” She changes the topic and gives me a look, tilting her head.

            We study each other for a few seconds, eyeing each other up.

            “Race you!” We blurt out at the same time and off we go, she runs while I fly. “Hey, that’s cheating Kara! No powers!”

            “What, think you can’t beat me?” I pause in the air, stopping to tease her.  

            “Oh, you are so on!” She huffs indignantly and off we rush again, continuing our race.

            I’m not even out of breath by the time I arrive at the study. Leaning against the door, I wait for Alex who scowls at me as she hurries up, her breathing much harder than mine.

            “That’s totally cheating Kara.” She narrows her eyes at me, and I sheepishly smile back at her before we burst into giggles.

            The door swings open and we come face to face with Eliza. “There you two are.” She raises an eyebrow at us, “Racing through the hallways again?”

            “You know us Eliza.” I shrug, still smiling.

            “Kara, did you use your powers?” She looks only to me now.

            “Well, yeah.”

            “Kara, honey. You do know that if the county’s enemies got word that you have powers that something bad might happen to you? I don’t want one of those barbarian groups to come try to take you away from us.” She shakes her head, worry in her eyes.

            “We’re just in the castle Mother.” My eyebrows furrow together, “Who would see us?”

            “Not everyone who serves the royal family has allegiance to it. There is always the threat of infiltrators and- “

            I cut her off, “I know Eliza. I promise I’ll be careful.” I assure, taking her hands in mine. “I’m very careful to stay out of sight.”

            She shakes her head again with a sigh, “You had better be Kara Zor-El.”


	2. IRIS 1

** Princess Iris West of Centralis  **

            “Did you hear the news yet Barry?” I ask with a grin on my face, placing my hands over his readings to get his attention.

            “No, what news Iris?” He asks, looking around my tiny hands at his notes and papers.

            “Uh, Bartholomew Allen, how have you not heard?” I shake my head with a false gasp, overacting and feigning shock before I stand back up all the way. “Well,” I walk around and lean on the side of the desk that he’s on, “The most powerful regions and kingdoms around are coming together to throw a ball!” I exclaim, and Barry for all his gifts just nods and murmurs, “Uh huh.”

            With a roll of my eyes I give his shoulder a light shove and he finally looks back up at me, “Barry this is important.” He studies my face for a moment before setting his papers to the side. “All right. What’s so important about this ball?” he asks, and he genuinely looks interested to know why I’m so focused on it.

            “Well,” I pause for dramatic effect, “all of our kingdoms, though they do not war they do not all necessarily get along.” I tell him and he rolls his eyes, “Yeah, I know that already Iris.”

“Yes, but did you know that the high rulers plan to use this ball as a way to find advantageous alliance arrangements for the kingdoms through marriage of their royal children?”

This time his eyes widen, “Iris, you know that could mean you too right?” My heart stops as he says the words aloud.

            “I know.” My voice comes out in a whisper. “I am not all too worried. Father and mother are insistent that we marry for love. They will not force me to enter into a marriage that I do not want. Even if it would benefit our kingdom.”

            “But I know you Iris.” Barry shakes his head, “You’ll do it because it would benefit your people.” He sighs, “Just please, be careful?” He squeezes my hand and I nod, “I will Bar. You too though.”

            “Me?” he points to himself, an incredible expression of confusion on his face and I wish I could have it committed to paper forever.

            “Yes you. You are a Lord from Scarletaria, one of the most prominent territories within Centralis.” I explain, “It is possible that you too may be sought after.”  Looking up from my friend, my eyes catch the clock and widen immediately. “Oh, I am so late. I was going to meet Wally in the stables to go horseback riding.” I grimace, “How mad do you think he’ll be?”

            “Not much, you’re not too late. I’d hurry if I were you though, much longer and that just might change.” He shrugs and I shake my head, “You are no help Barry.” Rushing out the door I hurry through the long hallways to get to the stables. Hopefully6 before he chooses to leave without me.


	3. THEA 1

** Princess Thea Queen of Starling **

            I hummed thoughtfully as I brushed my long hair. “Felicity?”

            “Yes Thea.” In the mirror, I see her turn to look at me.

            “Do you think mother would be upset if I ask that Roy Harper be assigned to our personal guard when we go to that all kingdoms ball?” I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

            “Are you kidding?” She snorts, “Your mother suspects something already, of that I am sure.” She tells me, raising an eyebrow at me.

            “What if Oliver asks for me?” I swirl around to look at her, a mischievous grin on my lips. “What then?”

            “Well,” She nods, considering my words. “well then, she might be suspicious, but she would have no grounds to deny the request or evidence to prove that he’s being untoward or out of bounds with you.”

            “But he’s not. He won’t even look at me.” I whine, turning back around with a huff. Scowling into the mirror I pick up my brush and aggressively yank it through my hair.

            “Thea.” She sighs, coming up behind me and putting her hands on my shoulders. “You know it is against the code of the Royal Guard to court the royals which they protect. Even if he wants to, it is punishable by expulsion and removal of knighthood, even so far as being banished from the kingdom entirely should your father or mother wish it.

            “I know.” I sigh softly, “I wish it were not so.” I set my brush in my hands and look at it, twirling it around between my slim fingers. “I do not see why it even matters. I do not matter to the kingdom.” I admit, “It is not me, but Oliver who shall become the next ruler. Whose children shall be the next rulers after him. I am nothing to this kingdom.” I admit my feelings to her, my chest tightening with the urge to cry.

            “Oh Thea…” She moves to crouch next to me, “You know that’s not true.” She takes my hands, stopping them from fidgeting. “Yes, your brother shall be the next King, but you are just as important. Don’t you ever forget that.” She brushes a stray tear off my cheek before she stands back up and wraps her arms around me. “We all care about you so much Thea.” She whispers in my ear. “So much. We, the people, we care about our beautiful Princess.”

            I am at a loss for words, what I want to tell her could get my mother killed, and I have already spoken of it to one already, which is one more than I should have. I do not wish for her companionship to go away should she reject me, so for now I keep my mouth shut. The knowledge swirls around my mind, bright and glaring. The truth. The truth is that I am not a true Princess of Starling. I never have been. My whole life has been a lie, and yet what a wonderful lie it has been. Until the truth wormed its ugly self to the surface and shattered my reality.


	4. LAUREL 1

** Princess Laurel Lance of Canary Cove **

            I’m sitting with my younger sister Sara, absently playing with the bracelet I have hidden on my wrist below the long sleeves of my dress as she excitedly talks about what she overheard mother and father speaking about. My mind spins as I think about it all.

            A ball. It’s so simple really, but it might be just what I need.

            My mind is reeling, but not completely from the simple concept. I’ve been to many balls, that is not the issue. The issue is in that Father, Mother, and the rest of the royalty and nobility who have corresponded and planned this particular ball wish to make amends, make alliances. Alliances mostly through the marriages, or marriage arrangements in the case of the younger children.

            “Laurel? Lauurrreelll?” My sister’s sing-song-y voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I blink rapidly when she waves her hand in front of my face. “Earth to Laurel?”

            “Yes Sara?” I answer her after clearing my throat.

            “What in the world has you so focused?” She narrows her eyes at me, examining my sheepish expression.

            “Nothing important.” I wave her off but that just makes her more curious.

            “It had to of been important.” She stands up, her dress swishing as she moves to stand in front of me with her hands on her hips. “Tell me.”

            “Really Sara, it truly was nothing of great importance.” I try to convince her but she has always been a better liar than I have and she sees right through me.

            “No, it’s something. I know it. You are such a bad liar.” She shakes her head with a laugh. “All right, so you won’t talk, huh? I’m just going to have to figure it out myself.”  She moves to go past me back inside, but she stops and jumps back next to me, grabbing onto my shoulder. “Orrrrr, you could just tell me and save me from all the sleuthing I’ll have to do.” She gives me a begging face, puppy dog eyes and all.

            My eyes widen and I look away, “No, I will not be swayed by the puppy dog eyes!” I tell her.

            “Oh fine.” She stands and takes a few steps, at the entryway she turns and calls out, “I guess I’ll just have to ask mother and father.” She sings the words triumphantly and I know I’ve been beat. If she asks them anything they’ll begin to figure it out, they’ll watch me like a hawk, force me to end up an old maid if they have to.

            “Sara!” I call out, jumping to my feet. I grab my skirts and take off after her, following her footsteps down the halls until I find her entering the throne room where Mother and Father are.

            “Mother, Father.” She greets and opens her mouth to begin her line of questioning.

            “Sara!” I call out, “There you are.” I manage to not sound out of breath. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” I tell her, pretending to be excited about something. “I heard there shall be a ball, and I wanted to go begin picking out our dresses immediately.” I grab her hands and hold them in between us.

            She eyes me for a few seconds before she smiles at me, triumph flashing in her eyes. “That sounds like a splendid idea!”

            We bow to our parents before rushing off at an acceptable pace, giggling like mad and pretend talking about dresses and fashion, the latest styles and everything. Once we are safely behind my bedroom door I collapse onto my plush canopy bed.

            Sara comes and climbs up next to me. “Soo...” She pokes my arm, “Tell me.”

            “You have to promise this stays a secret.” I sit up and take her hands, “Please promise me Sara.” I look into her eyes and she looks confused by my behavior once more.

            “Yeah, of course Laurel. But what is it? I was talking about the upcoming ball and you just-“ She waves her other hand in the air, “-you just started staring off into space. Does it have something to do with the ball?”

            “Yes, it sort of does actually.” I resume playing with my bracelet, my thoughts running rampant once more. “It has to do with-“ I pause, “The way our parents and the other royals and nobles hope to gain solid alliances.” I tell her, staring at my wrist as I continued to play with the jewelry.

            “You mean the marriage arrangements?” She wrinkles up her nose, “Surely Mother and Father would not subject us to such a practice. Is that all?”

            “Actually, no.” shaking my head, my long hair blocks my view of her as my head is still angled downwards.

            “What else is it then?” She brushes my blonde hair over my shoulder and I turn my head just enough so that my eyes can meet hers.

            “I-“ I take a deep breath, struggling to contain my emotions, “I’m in love with someone.” I breathe the words, and it feels good to have finally said it out loud, to have told her.

            “You’re in love.” She sits back and stares at me, and I see questions forming in her eyes. “How long?” Her first question is soft, wondering how long I’ve kept something like this from her.

            “I didn’t know I was in love at first.” I answer, “We’ve been courting since the past summer season.” I cringe as her eyes widen at how long it’s been. Almost a full year of sneaking around, keeping secrets from her.

            “Who?” I can tell she is hurt, but her curiosity keeps her questions at the front of her focus.

            I am about to answer her when a knock sounds at the door. “Princess Laurel?” Clearing my throat, I answer, “Come in.”

            It’s a group of new maids who have come to help me ready for bed.

            Pushing ourselves off the plush mattress I take her hands before she can storm out of the room. “I shall tell you tomorrow. I promise Sara.”

            She glares at me before hurrying from the room and I sigh, saddened that she was angry with me. “Are you all right Princess?” A girl asks and I manage a smile. “Oh, yes. I am quite all right. Sara is just upset with me over a trivial matter, tis nothing of importance. Thank you for asking.”

            After that it hardly takes much time for them to help me out of my dress and into my nightclothes. I thank them as they shuffle out before I climb into my soft bed once more.


	5. SARA 1

** Princess Sara Lance of Canary Cove **

            It is with a scowl on my face that I find myself woken up much too early in the morning, by my older sister Laurel. “What do you want?” I snap at her as I pull my pillow around my head.

            “You wanted answers.” She says simply, “I’m here to offer them to you.”

            Suddenly I’m wide awake and I jolt up and grab her by the arms. “Start talking, now please.”

            Now she looks back down to her hands and I catch her playing with the pretty bracelet on her wrist. “What is it with you and that bracelet anyway? Where did you get it?” I make a grab for her arm, wanting to see the bracelet closer. The guilty look on her face tells me it was from this secret lover she’s kept from me for an entire year.

            “Who?” I shake her arm, forcing her to look at the bracelet.

            “You already know the answer to that.” Her voice is strained, a touch of sadness tinting it. “Father hates him. Thinks he’s the worst thing to ever walk this earth.” Her smile is sad, “But I love him Sara. He’s not the bad person father thinks he is.”

            I think back to all the possibilities and after she tells me that last bit of information I narrow it down immensely. Suddenly one face comes to mind. “Is it-“ I pause before whispering in her ear. She nods confirmation. “It is. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you before. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

            I gasp, a sudden revelation as to how deeply this connects to the ball. “Mother and Father said royalty and nobility alike were going to use the ball to strengthen alliances, mostly through marriage. What if,” I pause again, my brain working on overdrive, “What if we convince them to have you marry him to strengthen out alliances with Starling? Canary Cove isn’t on the best of terms with them, mostly due to father’s dislike of Prince Oliver, and we need to strengthen that bond again.”

            She nods, a happier smile gracing her face. “That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out.” Her smile fades, “But, I’m worried father will not listen to reason. That he should wish to have me paired up with someone else, for another alliance strengthened instead of our closest neighbor.”

            “That would be a problem.” I agree with a sigh, trying to think of other solutions. “Well, we could always try to convince the other person not to? Like, introduce them to someone else and play matchmaker!”

            Her eyes widen, “Do you really think we could manage it?”

            “I’m sure of it!” I tell her honestly, hoping that I was right. For her sake.

            “Thank you, Sara!” She squeals before hugging me tight.

            “You’re welcome Laurel.” I roll my eyes, “Now, let’s hurry and go get something to eat.” My stomach growls, making her laugh. “I am starving!” We hop off the bed and change into morning clothes together, not wanting to call for maids just yet, before we slip out the door and down to find breakfast.


	6. OLIVER 1

** Prince Oliver Queen of Starling **

            “Pssst!” I pause and look around, trying to find the source of the sound.

            “Pssssst!” Again, I turn, not seeing anything.

            “Pssssssssst! Oliver!” Felicity’s voice calls, clear this time and I realize she was up on the floor above, hidden from view by a large banner.

            “Felicity?” I raise an eye brow as she beckons me over, but I comply and find myself going up the staircase to meet her.

            “What’s going on? Is Thea Okay?” My mind goes to that first as Felicity is Thea’s leading Lady in Waiting, and although I am friends with her she spends far more time with my younger sister.

            “Thea’s fine. She doesn’t know I’m talking to you, I don’t think anyway.” She looks around before dropping her voice. “She wants to have Knight Roy Harper put on the personal Royal Guard, at least for the duration of the ball and maybe even longer.”

            I blink in surprise at the request. “Why would Thea not ask our parents?”

            “She-“ Felicity winces, “Well, she fancies him a bit.” The admission tumbles from her lips and her eyes widen, “I was not supposed to tell anyone that. Please don’t tell her I told you.”

            “She, fancies him?” I nod, contemplating it. While I do like the idea of my little sister being courted, I know she is old enough to make her own decisions. And honestly, I’ve seen the kid fight. I’ve been training him myself. He has heart, and I’ve seen the way he looks at her when he thinks no one is watching. “I hate to admit it, but I actually approve of Roy.” I sigh, “He’s a good fighter. He’d protect her with his life, and he has a big heart. Don’t tell her I said that.”

            “Both of us keep this a secret? Deal.” She talks fast, agreeing immediately.

            “I’ll request him on the guard.” I tell her, “Not just because Thea wishes it, but also because he truly is a loyal and trustworthy knight.”

            “Thank you, Oliver! This will make her so happy!” She squeals before hugging me quickly. The second she hugs me she lets go and jumps back blushing, “I apologize, that was out of line.”

            “It is all right Felicity.” I roll my eyes, “We are friends, are we not?” I laugh as she scurries off, probably to find Thea.

            Having taken care of that I resume my original mission, of figuring out how to deal with this marriages and balls situation. I already have someone in mind, and do not wish to be paired off randomly just to ensure stronger treaties and alliances. I also do not wish an arrangement to be made for Thea either. She is my little sister, and no one is good enough for her. Except maybe Roy, I amend my thoughts. Even then, he is a knight and the current law is that they cannot court the royals which they protect. It is punishable by expulsion from the knights, removal of knighthood, and even banishment from the kingdom.

            An idea pops into my head. The law is that a knight cannot court a royal they are protecting. Key word, one they are hired and bound to protect. If he is no longer a knight for the house of Queen, then he would be free to court Thea should he gain permission. These thoughts fly and mingle through my head as I make my way down to a training hall to meet with John for some afternoon swordsmanship training with him and some knights. Roy will be there as well I believe.


	7. RONNIE 1

** Prince Ronald ‘Ronnie’ Raymond of Matrixanda **

            It felt like a rare morning when I did not begin my day training and fighting with members of the royal guard or beginning my studies with the Professor before even breakfast. This morning, instead of those things, I was summoned to my father’s study to meet with him and my mother.

            Pausing at the door, I remembered how much I wanted to find my way inside the walls where my father spent so much of his time. To find out what he was doing at his desk and within the walls. As I grew older I no longer found myself wishing to be there with him, it had lost its appeal when the reasons I was invited in slowly diminished until there was only one left; I was invited in to receive news, bad news for me.

            Taking a breath, I knocked on the heavy wooden door and was bid to enter.

            “Mother. Father.” I greet as I step through the doorway into the rather large study.

            “Ronald dear, please sit.” My mother waved her hands towards the multiple chairs set up in the room. “Your father and I have something we wish to discuss with you.”

            I eye them closely as I slowly take a seat. “What is it you wish to speak with me about?” The question finds its way past my lips as I sit back, trying to stay relaxed.

            My mother looks to my father and he clears his throat. “Son, there is a ball between all the surrounding kingdoms to help strengthen and build our alliances. The best way to do that is through marriage.” He looks down, “We are going to work to secure a marriage for you, one that will help the kingdom.”

            I stare at them, confusion ebbing as he continues to speak. I lick my lips and lean forward, leaning my chin into my hand, elbow on the arm of the chair.

            “There is something else dear.” My mother finds her voice, “We did have a marriage for you when you were young, only 3 at the time. That contract is officially being terminated this season.” She looks saddened. “She was the princess of Mercaria, just a babe no older than a few months when we signed the contract. We were friends with her parents once upon s time. Before she-“ mother cut herself off as she looked down and tried not to cry for them.

            “What happened?” my eyes widen slightly as I look at them, “Did she die an infant?”

            “Nobody knows. She disappeared.” My father placed a comforting hand on my mother’s shoulder as he spoke. “They were distraught, and didn’t know who to blame. They became jealous that we still had you when they no longer had her.” He sighs, “We allowed the marriage arrangement to stay in place, but it’s been eighteen years.”

            “Why didn’t you tell me any of this before?” I ask, my voice barely shaking as I try to hold back the emotions and thoughts running around in my head.

            “There was so little chance of ever finding her, so little chance that she would be brought home. We didn’t want you to have to worry and think about that too, it’s much too big a burden for a child.” She says, looking at me again with sad eyes.

            “What we want you to do Ronald, is meet with the princesses and noble-ladies at the ball and in the surrounding days. Try to make a connection, find someone you think you will be happy with. If you haven’t done this by the time final arrangements and agreements are being made, then we’ll have to choose for you.”

            “So, no matter what I’m getting married this year then?” I lean back in my chair, trying to absorb everything they’ve told me.

            “Yes. No matter what. Even if you do not find love with any of them, you will still marry one.” My father answers me, “It is for the good of the kingdoms. It will provide alliances and resources. Things we need to protect our people.”

            “I understand.”


	8. IRIS 2

** Princess Iris West of Centralis **

            Quickly I hurry down the hallway, pulling my lady in waiting Patricia, Patty to her close friends, along with me. I could feel the excitement bubbling up not only within me, but within everyone else in the castle as well. With each day that passed this grand ball between the kingdoms came closer.

            Reaching our destination, I haul her inside and shut the door behind us. “OH!” I hear a gasp from our friend and turn to see Caitlin catching her breath.

            “You startled me.” She shakes her head, her hand over her heart.

            “I apologize Physician Snow.” I grin at her teasingly as I use her new official title.

            “Who told you?” She stands, pulling her skirts out of the way as she steps away from her desk.

            “Francisco did of course.” My eyes roll and I scoff as I use his full name and Patty lets out a small laugh before congratulating her as well.

            “I am proud to call you our royal physician, Caitlin Snow.” I put my hands on her shoulders as I speak, still grinning at her.

            “This is so exciting.” Patty agrees. “I’m so happy for you Caitlin.”

            “Thank you both so much.” Caitlin puts her hands over her heart, a gesture that shows it means a lot to her. She’s worked so hard in her life to be reach where she is now. Many men did not like the fact that she wanted to study medicine and science, but most backed down when they saw how competent she was.

            “So, you know what else is exciting?” I quirk an eyebrow at them, eager to spill my own news. Bouncing on the balls of my feet I wait for them to ask.

            “Hm?”, “What?” They both respond at the same time.

            “The ball you two sillies.” I wave my hand at them, almost blurting out the words, “You are both attending. I insist upon it! I demand it!” I pose dramatically, my forearm draped across my forehead. They know I am not seriously forcing them to go, just that I really would like for them to join me. “We shall have to go pick out our dresses today, pick out designs so the royal seamstresses have more than enough time to tailor them.” I continue, the words continue to just pour out of me.

            They both look unsure so I try to convince them. “Patty, you have been in love with Barry for how long? We need to have you there so that we can fend off any other ladies who’s eyes he catches. I know he cares for you, we just need to get him to understand how we both know he secretly feels and speak up.” I connect eyes with her as I speak and see the emotions brewing, see that she’s already on board now. “Caitlin, you’ve told me for the years that I’ve known you that you’ve always wanted to have a family. Maybe we’ll find you a suitable man to court, and even eventually marry. Get you on the road to having that family.” She still looks unsure, but I know she’ll agree to come with both of us pleading.

            “Please Caitlin, we need you there.” Patty puts on her begging pout and I follow suit, both of us taking Caitlin’s hands in our own.

            “Oh, all right, I’ll go.” She shakes her head and sighs, but I see the glint in her eye that says she hopes for the best. “All right ladies, let’s go look at some gowns!” I cheer and they both laugh at my overenthusiasm.


	9. BARRY 1

** Lord Bartholomew ‘Barry’ Allen of Scarletaria **

            It is a few weeks after Iris told me about the ball between the kingdoms, and now I’m hiding away with my friend Francisco Ramon in his workshop to avoid being forced to stand through getting more measurements and things tailored. Don’t get me wrong, I like getting new clothing once in a while, and the seamstresses are really very kind, it’s just a bit uncomfortable and I dislike getting stuck with so many needles. “I can’t believe you’re actually going to go. I mean, it’s just some ball for royals to find marriages and stuff. Nothing for the rest of us really.”

            “Nobles too Cisco.” I roll my eyes, “And you know you’re bad at pretending you aren’t interested in going as well.” I poke him in the arm, “You know you’re coming with me, don’t you?”

            “What?” He looks up from his work, some new machine he was building or fixing. Honestly, I’m not sure which.

            “You’re going with, you’re one of my closest friends, you’re coming with me.” I repeat and he grins at me.

            “Now way, Thanks you.” He claps his hands together once and I see his excitement. He and I are scientists at heart, and we are very curious about the people from the other kingdoms, who we would see at the ball. “Is C-“

            “Yes, Iris already convinced Caitlin to come.” I cut him off, rolling my eyes. He and Caitlin are truly the closest of friends, and are, as they say, as thick as thieves. It’s crazy how close the two of them got, and how quickly too. It was as if the second they met, they were instantly the best of friends. I would say they’re even closer than me and Iris are.

            “Good, Good.” He nods almost thoughtfully, a smile still on his face. “I suppose that means we should go and see them at the seamstress’s workshop, and have ourselves some garments made up as well.”

            “I know, I know.” I sigh, “At least we’ll be suffering together. Let’s go.” I nod my head in the direction of her workstations and we begin to walk. “It’ll be easier if we go on our own will rather than being forced by Iris.” I admit and he agrees with a laugh.

            “Oh boy, would that be interesting. I hate to be on her bad side.”

            Soon enough we are peeking into the workshop, and see Iris, Patty and Caitlin with the seamstress. Kendra was talented, not only in her gift for sewing but also in her physical strength and fighting abilities. She also served as a member of the guard on occasion due to her abilities. She has traveled far, and has learned much everywhere she has visited.

            “Hey Kendra.” Cisco pulls me into the space with him and they all look at us.

            “Francisco. Bartholomew.” She greets us, “I was wondering when I would see you two down here.” Her smile is easygoing, and it’s easy to see why Cisco had fancied her when he first met her. That had disappeared once she had begun courting another member of the guard shortly after.

            “You have to see the things Kendra is designing for us!” Iris squeals in delight, and both Patty and Caitlin giggle. “They are just fantastic!” she gushes, “So many intricate designs.”

            “Well, let’s see ‘em then.” Cisco throws his arms out as he talks and we get pulled over to see the colorful pages.

            “Wow.” I blink, “Those are going to look amazing.” I tell Kendra, “I know right! She’s a style genius!” Iris agrees.

            “Thanks, but I have a lot of work to do yet.” She smiles, happy with the responses she was getting. “Here, look.” She pulls out some more pages and hands them to me and Cisco. “These are for you two, what do you think?”

            “These look great Kendra, spot on as usual.” Cisco tells her.

            “Thanks.” She smiles again, “You can all go, I have so much work to do to prepare all of these.” She waves us off.

            “Don’t you need our measurements?” I quirk an eyebrow, confused now.

            She eyes the two of us, “No, you’ve definitely stayed the same size. I don’t new measurements.” She shakes her head as she pulls her dark hair back out of her face and into a ponytail. “I will just need you to come in once I’m almost finished just to do final fittings and make sure everything is correct.” She explains and I sigh in relief. I don’t have to deal with all of this until later, and even then, I doubt I’ll get poked by needles too much.

            Kendra laughs at my reaction, “You’re so relieved that I’ve taken over as head seamstress, aren’t you?”

            “Very.” Cisco agrees.


	10. LISA 1

** Bandit Lisa Snart of Centralis **

            “Dear old dad wants us to do one more heist.” Leonard’s voice sounded bored and he kept his face neutral as he spoke, somehow managing to keep the anger towards their father out of his facial features and expressions.

            I sigh, “Why should we do anything for that lowlife?” scowling as I ask.

            “Because he has threatened lives of innocent people, and people we care about.” My older brother explains once more, rolling his eyes this time at having to repeat himself.

            “We really need to do something to get him to leave us alone.” I wrinkle my nose and feel like I’m whining the words. “Make him get caught somehow so that he goes to prison and can’t touch us.”

            My brother suddenly stands straighter, “That’s not a bad idea.” He says, looking like he’s seriously contemplating the idea. “But how?”

            “I got nothin’.” Mick says after a minute, managing not to look defeated, “But if you need a heavy hitter, or fire, I’m your guy.” The two share a conspiratory smile, and a fool would be able to see that they were the best of friends, literally as thick as thieves, on account of the fact that they literally were thieves.

            “Don’t worry, I might have a few tricks up my sleeve.” He manages to look smug for someone not having a solid plan, or even an idea yet.

            “So, what’s the target this time?” I ask, actually wanting to know, “The largest bank in Central? The most secure? One of those large art halls or scientist’s buildings for new weapons?” I list off a few that I think could be possible, given the probability of profit.

            “No.” I raise an eyebrow at his one word answer. “No? Then what?”

            “There’s going to be a ball, a ball between all the kingdoms that wish to attend, to strengthen bonds and alliances.” I roll my eyes at that last bit as he continues to speak, “He wants us to get in and steal as much as we can. Starting with the crown jewels of each kingdom in attendance.”


	11. ANSWER TO A QUESTION

Hello readers! First of all, I would like to thank all of you for reading my story. Second of all, this update is to answer a question asked by user Stephany Zor – El on fanfiction.net, as I’m sure it’s one that others have too.

The question is:

**Why does Kara have powers and Alex doesn't? They're in Krypton right? Because in Krypton, kryptonians doesn't Hage powers because of the Red Sun...**

 

Well, in this AU Krypton isn’t a planet but just a ‘regular’ kingdom on Earth. (In fact, all of the kingdoms mentioned in this AU are all on Earth and are also roughly located in close proximity to one another.)

So, instead of being an Kryptonian, an alien to earth, the Kryptonian people are human. Some are more of a meta-human, with powers and such. This is why Kara has powers and Alex does not. Kara’s powers will still sort “be charged” (for lack of better terms) by the yellow sun of Earth, and then diminish a bit with red sunlight. (maybe not all the way though, that’s currently undecided.) I chose to have the royal family of Krypton to have more powers than most, really the same powers she usually has, but that it’s not very common knowledge. Somewhat secretive in the way that nobody outside of the Kryptonian people are supposed to know about it.

            Alex (and her mother) are from Nationalis which is a territory that Krypton has under it’s protection. They are small, and don’t have a ruling monarch, which is one of the reasons that they asked the Kryptonians for protection.

 

Also, I don’t know if anyone was confused on the names of Kingdoms and Territories, but I’ve been naming them similar to places already utilized in the shows or words specificly used regarding characters. (Ex: Scarletaria = Barry- Scarlet Speedster; Canary Cove= Laurel+Sara- Black+White Canary)

 

            I would also like to thank everyone else who has left reviews! It really means a lot to me that you’ve taken the time to let me know what you think of my story!

 

Guest chapter 10 . Jul 8

Not to be rude but I first started reading this just to read Barry and Kara stuf but now theres all of my favorite ships and characters this is great! Keep up the great writing!

 

[LazySpeedster](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6312105/LazySpeedster) chapter 6 . Mar 9

This is great can't wait for more

 

[Element Siren](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/815920/Element-Siren) chapter 4 . Mar 4

I'm intrigued, can't wait to see what happens next


	12. CISCO 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cisco meets Lisa and is instantly infatuated.

**  Inventor Francisco Ramon of Vibertonis **

            The day of the ball was drawing closer and closer each day, so of course the kingdoms had much to prepare for, including fittings and final touches on the finery those in attendance were to wear. Of course, this is why Iris had corralled Barry and I to bring us down to the seamstresses to see Kendra again, for a final set of fittings before she put any finishing touches.

            I turned for a split second to look behind me at Barry as I made a joke, and the next thing I know I’ve crashed into someone and we’ve both ended up on the floor, fabric strewn all around us. “Oh my goodness, I am so very sorry miss- “Immediately I start apologizing, just as she does as well.

            “Oh dear, I am so sorry I’m afraid I couldn’t quite see where I was going, and I-.”

            We both trail off as we look at each other, and I quickly realize this dark-haired beauty is new around the castle. “H-hi.” I manage, “I’m Francisco, but-uh, all my friends call me Cisco.”

            She pushes some stray hair back behind her ear before placing her hands in her lap with an almost nervous smile, “My name is Lisa. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I offer my hand and she hesitates a moment, and I can see the confusion before she offers me her own. With what I hope is a charming smile I lean and kiss the back of her hand before helping her up to her feet. Blinking I find that Barry and Iris have gathered the fabric up from the floor. “Where were you off to in such a hurry with all this?” Iris asks with a warm smile.

            “Well, I was trying to find the seamstress. I was asked to deliver this fabric to her, but I’m afraid I just don’t quite know where to go.” Lisa wrings her hands in embarrassment, having been caught flustered, confused, lost, and on the floor by the princess herself.

            “We’re actually on our way there right now, why don’t you join us? We can show you how to get there.” I offer quickly, “We’ll help you carry these, so you don’t have to worry about running into strangers in the halls again.” I tack on jokingly, with the tilt of my head.

            She appraises me for a moment, biting on her bottom lip for a moment before her eyes dart between the three of us. “Why, that would be just lovely, if you don’t mind of course?”

            “It would be our pleasure.” Iris assures, still smiling brightly, “Now, come along! We mustn’t keep Lady Kendra waiting too long!” With a laugh she takes off walking once more, Barry at her side after giving Lisa a smile, the two of us are left to trail behind the duo. As both Barry and Iris have taken the whole load themselves, and don’t seem to mind having left Lisa with nothing to carry, I offer her my arm in a gentlemanly fashion and she takes it with a smile.

            “If you would like, uh,” I start, hoping that I don’t end up rambling and stumbling over my words too much. “I can help show you around some more, give you a tour of sorts.” I clear my throat nervously and run a hand through my hair.

            “Oh, a personal tour, that would be absolutely wonderful.” She gives my arm a squeeze and looks happily up at me, her skirt swishing as she turns her whole body to face me more. “I would like that Fr- uh, Cisco.” She recovers, “I would like that a lot.” I try not to beam as she leans her head onto my shoulder lightly, and my grin is so wide I doubt it could get any wider.

            “My lady, I would be absolutely delighted to give you a personal tour.”


	13. SARA 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family of Canary Cove arrives at the location where the All Kingdoms Ball will take place in a weeks time.

** Princess Laurel Lance of Canary Cove **

            It was here, the week of the All Kingdoms Ball was finally here. No matter what I did the tension would not leave my shoulders and I had difficulty focusing on anything but. We were just arriving at the location where it was to be held and I felt my chest constrict in worry. What if our plan did not work? What if mother and father chose our suitors for us? What if- my thoughts were cut off by the sound of the door opening and the feeling of Sara’s hands gripping mine in between us.

** Princess Sara Lance of Canary Cove **

            I gripped Laurel’s hands tightly as the door to our carriage was pulled open, feelings of nervous nous now hitting me full force. I blinked at the harshness of the light from inside our considerably darker carriage cab and instead found myself breathless as my vision cleared.

            The light was like a beacon and in the center was an angel, a beautiful pale-skinned, dark haired angel. My heart felt as though it might beat out of my chest when she reached forward, offering a hand to us. “Welcome, I am Warith Alshaytan.” She introduces herself, “My father has sent me to greet you and personally show you all to your quarters.”

            Both of our parents step out of the cab nod to her in greeting, accepting her hand so as not to seem rude, I can tell. “My name is Laurel.” My sister pulls me forwards behind her and wrenches her hands free of mine to accept her hand to help her down. “It is a pleasure to meet you Warith Alshaytan.” She tests the name on her tongue, looking for confirmation that she had the correct pronunciation.

            “The pleasure is mine Princess Laurel.” Her smile was blinding and after Laurel smiled back it was turned to me. “And you?” I feel as though she is only asking for formality in introduction, that perhaps she already knows. My lips parted as I tried to come up with a coherent sentence, but I ended up barely breathing out my name, “Sara.”

            “My name is Sara.” I try again, a bit more boldly as I take her hand and continue to hold it after exiting the carriage cab. “It is a pleasure to meet you as well Princess Sara.”

            Noting my parents weren’t looking, and in fact nobody besides Laurel seemed to be looking at the youngest Princess of Canary Cove, I dipped my head and kissed the back of her hand softly. “The pleasure is all mine Warith Alshaytan.” I speak softly, my lips still ghosting the back of her hand, before I regain my composure and release her hand. Biting my tongue, I notice she is slow to retract her hand and has an odd look on her face, perhaps one of fascination or of interest.

            All of the bags are taken out of and off the carriage now, so we don’t have time to discuss what I’ve just done. The carriers tell her that they are ready looks almost disappointed. “Right, of course. Shall we?” She gestures towards the grand castle that I only now take note of and we follow her a few steps behind our parents.

            “What was that?” Laurel whispers, grabbing my arm as we walk.

            “I-I don’t know.” I tell her, embarrassment creeping up. I’m sure my cheeks and neck are red. “I don’t know.” I repeat, creasing my brow before putting up a mask and smiling brightly as we enter. What made me behave in such a manner? Why am I not as bothered by this as I should be? All I can be sure of, is that whatever it is has to do with her. With Warith Alshaytan.


	14. WALLY 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Wallace's thoughts as the royal family of Centralis and their accompanying Lords, Ladies, and citizens make their way to the location where the All Kingdoms Ball will be held.

** Prince Wallace “Wally” West of Centralis **

            Traveling to the All Kingdoms ball has been dreadfully dull so far, and I can tell my horse agrees. She seems agitated and unruly, and just as I am contemplating what to do to help her Lady Jessica comes up next to me on her own horse. “Lady Jessica.” I smile at her and take note that her own horse if fidgety too. She had chosen to ride out of the carriage like me, for our carriages were full of packages and people so it made sense for some of us to ride our horses alongside of them.

            “How many times must I tell you to call me Jesse, _Wallace_.” She places emphasis on my full name and I laugh, holding my hands up in defense. “Okay, okay. I’m working on it, I promise Lady Jessic- uh Jesse.”

            “I’m just teasing you Wally, though I do prefer if you would call me Jesse.” She tilts her head at me with a lovely smile. “So, I see that poor Kid is just as agitated as Quick is. Shall we make a run for it?” She leans in and asks conspiratorially. I find myself leaning in and grinning back, “I do think we shall get into trouble if we do.” I inform her, but by the look on her face I haven’t convinced her that I do not want to go fast and carefree. She knows me too well, knows that I crave the feeling of the wind against my face as we race around, the intensity of the speed, the feeling of adrenaline running through me. Going fast makes me feel alive, and she knows it.

            “Run with us Wally.” She encourages enticingly, “Run with us.”

            Whatever shred of self-control I had leaves me she is suddenly gone from my side and with a jolt I realize she’s taken off. With a competitive grin I urge Kid into a run, and we slowly match the speed of Jesse and Quick. Looking over I smile at the pure joy on her face and feel myself fall more in love with her as we run, carefree.

            I know we shall be reprimanded once they catch us, but for now all I care about is the feeling of being free and alive and our horses race together in a way that comes with years of practice and experience. I had hopes to perhaps gain approval to marry Lady Jesse, but with the marriage arrangement possibilities I no longer see how that can be possible. Even though Iris is my elder sister, and therefore the inherit-ant of the Kingdom, I can still be married for advantageous alliances. I haven’t spoken with Lady Jesse about this yet, and I doubt she knows how deeply my feelings for her run, but I don’t wish to spoil what little time we may have to be together.


End file.
